the_miiverse_resourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Satoru Iwata
Satoru Iwata (岩田 聡 Iwata Satoru) (NNID: SatoruIwata) was a Japanese businessman, the fourth president and CEO of Nintendo Co., Ltd., and CEO of Nintendo of America. He was born on December 6th, 1959 and died on July 11th, 2015. When he worked as a programmer at HAL Laboratory in his early career he was considered to be a "genius programmer". He joined Nintendo in 2000, and succeeded Hiroshi Yamauchi as the company's president in May 2002. Barron's Magazine named Iwata one of the world's top CEOs, due mostly to the Wii sales, as well as Nintendo's increased stock price. He was the first Nintendo president who was unrelated to the Yamauchi family through blood or marriage. On July 11th, 2015, Mr. Iwata passed away from a bile duct growth at the age of 55. Rest in peace, and may the afterlife treat you with the respect you deserve. On Miiverse Iwata was a verified user on Miiverse, who also was the former head of Miiverse as a whole. This user represented the real identity of Satoru Iwata, the former president of Nintendo of Japan and the former global president of the entire company. Being so, he had multiple Nintendo Network IDs for different regions. He was the most powerful of all users and verified users alike, being the president of Nintendo. He delivered important news and announcements like Tom and Amy. Unlike the the former and the latter, however, he is based in Nintendo's Japanese headquarters. He usually appeared around the time E3 happens, he was more active in 2013 and is now inactive (mostly due to his death). He has over 20,000 followers. Accounts *SatoruIwata (Iwata) - Inactive - 11,333 followers - following 0 - 8 posts - yeahed 0 posts - 0 friends - view this account here. *SatoruIwataA (Iwata) - Inactive - 21,452 followers - following 0 - 7 posts - yeahed 0 posts - 0 friends - view this account here. *SatoruIwataE (Iwata) - Inactive - 21,306 followers - following 0 - 14 posts - yeahed 0 posts - 0 friends- view this account here. Quotes *"Hello, everyone. This is Satoru Iwata from Nintendo. Today, I will share with you information about U or 3DS, directly to you." *"The game has changed, and the way the game is played has to be changed." *"Last night, I played Super Smash Bros. That's my game. I kicked some... you know what, and I took his name. His name was Reggie. As Nintendo president, I'm also all about asking questions. So Reggie, I have a question for you. Who's your daddy?" *"You say you want a revolution?" *''"On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer."'' *''"Above all, video games are meant to be one thing: Fun. Fun for everyone."'' *''"I've never once been embarrassed that children have supported Nintendo. I am proud of it. That's because children judge projects based on instinct."'' Trivia * In high school, Iwata produced games using a calculator that he shared with his friends. He later used his knowledge of game design when working on some titles such as Balloon Fight and EarthBound. * He was responsible for Kanto in Pokemon G/S/C, and porting Pokemon Red ''and ''Blue's battle system to the Nintendo 64 (N64) for the original Pokemon Stadium. (He ported the code in a week!) * When EarthBound was going through development chaos, he guided the team through re-writing the entirety of the game's code, and got the game finished. If it wasn't for him, the game might've been cancelled forever. * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''was one of the final games that he worked on. ** However, he was still the executive producer for almost every Nintendo game. He was even the executive producer for Super Mario Maker, which was released after his death.